The Smaug Adventures
by Michelfe
Summary: Kili is obsessed with the idea that Smaug is following them. This is a fanfic about the adventures of Kili and Fili. (NO ROMANCE) DISCLAIMER: All the characters are J.R.R Tolkien's not mine (except for Fili's random friend Borkil)
1. The Abandoned Mine Shaft

Disclaimer: I do not own, will not own and never have owned the Hobbit or any of these characters. If I did Tauriel wouldn't exist and Fili and Kili wouldn't die.

This is my first fanfic- please review (honestly)

Thorin had to crouch in order to move through the tunnel his nephews had just gone through, uncomfortable he thought- and it would slow him down too, but he had to get in. It was astonishing to Thorin, of all the millions of hiding places why, WHY did they choose this one? He was sure- he thought, that he would never have come in here when _he_ was a dwarfling. It was cold, dark, damp and every sound you made echoed through it. To the tiny children it should have seemed like walking through the gates of hell- but clearly not, the two had simply disappeared in here without hesitation. Well, he doubted they _wanted_ to go to hell anyway.

As he moved further through the mysterious tunnel he became worried, a king, even a prince should know his domain, unfortunately Thorin hadn't been keen to get to know a murky tunnel and had put it off- for too long it seemed, it almost appeared as if his sister's mischievous little angels would outline everything he _should_ have done to ensure their safety, but hadn't, before he could even get around to it. He guessed he would have to live with it until he found them.

"FILI..." he called out, "KILI". His voice just echoed through the tunnel, the fluttering of wings echoed through the tunnel, "It's your uncle" he wanted to let them know- he didn't want them to think he was an evil necromancer or anything. Shortly after this he heard a small, timid response "Forin... Is it you?". He couldn't help but smile to himself, even at the age of eight he couldn't pronounce his name properly "yes Fili, where are you?" he heard the sound of shuffling feet as the little child ran to him and grabbed his leg- he couldn't get over how _small_ young dwarves were, it seemed so disproportionate despite the average height of adults.

Sometimes Fili couldn't understand his brother, he was so restless- and occasionally annoying, yet he could get him to do his bidding just by letting one tear roll down his chubby little cheek. He knew- most of the time- he would have a ball with his brother, they were like twins, five-year-a-part twins. Of course there was such a thing, he would ask Ori when he got out of this place. Right now, besides Kili, Thorin was the one person he needed, and wanted, to see. "I pwomise Forin, I didn't want to come in here" he sobbed against his uncle's thigh, he knew he would be angry "I knew it was bad, but Kee came in here, I needed to wescue him, Forin, pwease!" He could see his uncle thinking about his pleading, usually he didn't like begging- but he had told Fili once- while drunk- that he could never resist his puppy dog eyes.

A scowl spread over his face "Why did he come in here Fee" Fili opened his mouth for a reply "Don't tell me it was Smaug again" Fili thought about this- he didn't really know, it probably was, after all- it always was. "I fink so" he said, tears welling up in his eyes. It was only when Thorin leant down to wipe away the tears that Fili realised that a broad smile had replaced his previous, grim expression.

Thorin let out a bellow of laughter, it was amusing, the seriousness that Fili expressed, but he knew that it _was_ slightly dangerous, Kili, a three year old dwarfling lost in a dark tunnel that even the highest ranking dwarf didn't know much about. He took care not to seem afraid as he hoisted the missing child's brother onto his back "We're going on an adventure" He bent down, only to realise the ceiling had risen and they had now come to a large mine, an abandoned mine.

This was bad- very bad. "KILI!" Thorin took little care to hide the worry in his voice, "Fee stay here, don't, _don't_ move". "KILI" Thorin peered around as he lit his torch "KILI," he paused- remembering how he had found Fili "KILI, ITS ME, UNCLE" He looked around, mine carts still full- of silver and brass it seemed- hung in the air. "KILI, IT'S DANGEROUS" Thats when he heard something. It sounded like a hush, a whisper. He heard it now- "Shhhhhhhh, Forin he's wooking for you, Shhhhhhhh". He smiled, it was so much like Kili, he was amazed how honestly and sincerely he played this game- he didn't do it to upset his mother, or Thorin, he honestly thought a _Fire-Drake_ was living here, actually, it seemed like he thought Smaug was living _EVERYWHERE_. "Kee, we got him- he's gone, can you come here?"

It was odd, how had Forin, his _uncle_- that _old, old_ man- kill a dragon? He thought of how the battle would have played out. It didn't really work- _of course_, uncle would have had Fee with him- then all would have been good, he _had_ said 'we' after all- he scolded himself for not thinking of that earlier. He pictured it all- in Kili's mind Thorin was extremely fast and agile, dragon fire could _never _hurt him, but he needed a special sword to get Smaug- a very special one, like his, and Fee's. Forin would run towards the dragon- under the fire. Then Fee would throw him the special sword and Forin would stab him, _perfect_. Now, how to get back down. Kili had managed to climb up three rows of mine carts and was well above his two saviours- friends, he didn't need saving. He knew- if Forin could jump, so could he, he had seen it. Well not exactly, Fili had told him- but if Fili knew, he knew, and he assumed he had seen it. "Forin, I'm jumping down- you can catch me"

Ummmmm... He opened his mouth to protest when he saw a dwarfling sky rocketing towards him. He reached for the little child- he was too far off. Kili kept on falling though- faster and faster- he was a finger tips length away- Thorin reached out for his screaming nephew. He barely caught him. By the time he had caught Kili by the ankle and settled him in his arms, the child was bawling his eyes out. Thorin combed back his hair with his hands and cradled the three-year-old in his arms.

He walked out of the tunnel with Kili in his left arm and holding Fili's hand with his right. When they finally got back out into the sunlight Kili was curled up in his arm, sleeping soundly and sucking his thumb. Fili ran out into the fields as soon as he saw his friend Borkil- throwing back a charming smile at his uncle. As Thorin looked down at the little child in his arms he knew Kili would always be this little, hilarious, cute, sleeping Kee in his heart- no matter how brave or rebellious he became- and he knew that he would be the Kee to someone else's heart too.


	2. The Battle of Vangorn Forest

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, names, places etc. belong to J.R.R Tolkein and are his only**

**Set in the Fangorn forest near Isengard featured in the Two Towers**

Carefully, Fili looked around the forest. He and his brother had been playing hide and seek until, well, Fili guessed they still were. The forest was dark and, though no one ever said so, practically forbidden amongst the company. Dis had told Fili that they, and an unusually large amount of other dwarves had gone 'camping', and were on a holiday. Of course, he didn't fully believe his mother, but seeing no other alternative storyline, he went along with it. Now, the problem was finding Kili and making sure he never went into that forest ever again.

"Kili! KILI!" He yelled into the trees, hoping his brother didn't go too far in.

It had been months since they left their home and set out on this journey, now, according to Dori, they were near some significant sight called 'Eyengard', and Kili seemed to have passed into the 'Vangorn' forest - or something like that. Fili didn't know if that forest had any meaning attached to it, but that was for the better, because if he had, he would have been far more afraid. Using as much caution as he could muster Fili slipped through the dark trees. Tiny specks of light flitted through the gaps in the leaves and danced on the dark soil. Other than the gushing of a stream deep in the woods there was an uncanny silence, only interrupted by an occasional bird call. With fear slowly rising in his heart, he tried to find traces of his brother's tiny footsteps which he had seen come into the forest. Despite the ancient disagreement between dwarves and elves, over what he had no idea, Fili imagined himself tall and strong (with pointy ears) tracking his brother through a dangerous forest. With Smaug on his trail.

Kili was proud of his hiding spot. He had found a tall, wide tree with roots that stretched over the forest floor. He had curled up and hidden in the gap between two of them. The soil was a bit drier there and the leaves were soft, he could feel a pulsing rhythm in the tree and began nodding with sleep.

When he woke up it was darker, but, he wasn't where he had hidden. A pale green light was shining through the leaves, and he was lying on bed of leaves. There was still soil here, but seemed like it was often tended to and was free of careless leaf litter. A wall of stones climbed up behind a waterfall, which led to the pool by his side. The water was clear and Kili could see his face looking back at him. Slowly he edged towards the water, turning his face to see what it looked like in the water, until he dipped his nose in and instantly recoiled from the water's edge.

Fili assumed it had been approximately two hours since he had set out to find his brother, and he was beginning to get tired. However, he was a bit frightened by his latest lead, a moving tree. It had seemed as if a massive tree had just gotten up and moved across the clearing where he was standing now. But, what scared him even more was that it looked like it was holding Kili! Fili had found this place by following Kili's footprints. It had taken a lot of effort to follow them, mostly because he had small feet but also because Kili had tried to allude him to following the wrong path, by walking around in circles around countless sticks and things. And now here he was again walking around one of his brother's circles.

For most people this would have been an extremely amusing sight to see. Here was a tiny, blonde dwarf, stooping over the dirt, walking in circles, in the middle of a forest with an extremely concentrated expression on his face, and every few minutes he would stand up rub his back and let out a sob of desperation. Quickbeam the Ent noticed it too, and although he had seen this before, he still found it amusing. Quickbeam also knew who Fili was looking for, and where he was.

Figuring that he might prefer to be told where his brother was, Quickbeam bent over and tapped Fili on the shoulder. The effect, was not particularly what he had expected. The tiny dwarf, roughly the size of his finger, had jumped in the air and immediately curled into ball, before plummeting back down to the ground. Slightly concerned, Quickbeam scooped up the dwarvling and held him in the palm of his left hand. The Ent's hand was large and smooth. It seemed to be carved from wood, but it glowed faintly and pulsed with life. Holding the tiny dwarf, to him, was like holding a large, broad pebble, that breathed, and in this case, shook with fear.

Reaching out with his right hand, he gently raised Fili's head with his fingertip. His eyes were clamped shut and he was breathing heavily. Tears were welling up beneath his golden eyelashes and had begun to trickle down his rosy cheeks. He peered at the dwarvling in his hand with curiosity. Quickbeam wasn't quite sure, but he thought that as soon as Fili saw his eyes he stopped crying and looked at him. His tiny eyes began to unfold bit by bit, until they were like saucers. Smiling, Quickbeam delicately wiped the tears off his face. He wasn't sure if he thought this thing was cute, but it was, charming - charmingly ugly? To him it looked like a mix between a baby Orc and an elf, but shorter, with bigger eyes- and a far larger nose. Slightly hideous, but a bath should help.

"Hroom hroom" he laughed quietly, Fili looked slightly shocked, but he sat, curled up, trying to hide behind his own hands

"So, who are you, young one, what are you looking for?"

Quivering, and with a slightly shaky voice Fili responded "my-my bwother"

"aaah, another one, hmm, yes" he seemed to be thinking

"have-ave you seen him?!" He had begun to shake with excitement now, rather than fear

"yes, yes I will take you to him" he snapped out of his thinking and smiled down at Fili, then he muttered to himself to himself 'hmm, hasty folk, hroom hroom'

It took awhile but Kili soon met his 'captor', that's what he liked to call it anyway. When he had dipped his nose in the water, Treebeard had realised he was awake and introduced himself. He didn't really understand all that he was saying,a-lalla-lalla-rumba-kamanda, it sounded a lot like one of Thorin's attempts at songwriting gone wrong! He was beginning to get tired of listening to his long, wheezy speech when he saw another Ent, it seemed like he, too was holding a dwarvling, and kili began to wonder if Ents liked scaring tiny children and taking them away!

As soon as he saw his brother, Fili instantly began to squirm inside Quickbeam's giant hand. Of course it wasn't comfortable at all, if he had ever wondered what it would feel like to wear an extremely tight wooden ballgown, he figured this was it. Although the rage of a young dwarf the height of a cardboard box is completely harmless, Quickbeam almost dropped Fili on the ground. And so began the epic struggle of removing the screaming dwarf from his finger.

Half an hour later the trees had formed a circle of spectators around them. There a tiny child was hugging the finger of an Ent for dear life, whilst still biting, and screaming. The Ent, Quickbeam was gingerly, and desperately trying to pluck off the child as if it were a magnetic bomb. Fili kept on biting, and holding on, obviously not realising that the more he bit the more likely it was that he would be dropped. And during the whole ordeal, there was Kili, jumping up and down cheering and chanting his brother's name.

An hour later, Quickbeam had finally gotten Fili off his finger, shown him to his brother and set things right.

While Fili had been nursing his sore teeth, Kili had drifted to sleep. The Ents also seemed to have begun to rest, the wood was silent, but just when Fili was about to close his eyes some of trees rustled and Kili jumped awake. His eyes seemed to grow to the size of dinner plates and he stood still and tall (well, taller than how he normally stood). Immediately Fili knew what was happening. Kili had heard Smaug, and the battle of Vangorn-or-whatever-it-was-called Forest was about to begin.

This was bad, very, very bad. Although he had come prepared, Fee had no weapon at all, and the Ents were such slow creatures, that they might as well surrender themselves to the enemy. Such terrible circumstances would have to require special weapons, Kili began to search, and was soon rewarded with two long sticks. Judging their height he chose the taller one, because the army general needs the biggest weapon. Suddenly the issue of camouflage occurred. He and Fee were so pale that Smaug would see them so easily. He looked around for a form of camouflage and his yes settles on the edge of the pool.

Fili was making a battle flag when suddenly, and large clump of mud flew at his face, and hit its target. He spat out the mud that flew in his mouth and realised that his banner was now smothered in wet, gooey dirt. Looking at the source of the brown snowball he saw Kili, smothered in mud, covered in leaves and holding two sticks, one twice his height, and another three times his height. A grin covered his face and suddenly Fili was bombarded with five more brown gooey bombs, and a stick - with the words Ferocious Fee scratched on to it.

It was almost dark now, Dis had sent Thorin to go find her sons, reluctantly, he agreed. He had seen the two playing hide and seek, and had finally found Kili's footprints, and then Fili's going into the forest. He decided he wouldn't worry his sister any further and went into the forest without telling her, praying for luck, and the safety of his hilarious, and devilish nephews. He had followed their footprints for a while now, and was beginning to get frustrated, when at last he found new sets of tracks, exactly where theirs stopped. Not even caring whether or not he was right he hurried after the new tracks, praying even more now that he wasn't going to be too late for them.

Now it was time to assemble the Army. The tiny warriors had come to Treebeard to ask for the assistance of the Ents in their epic struggle against the Fire Drake. Of course he was reluctant to make his people fight such a war so quickly and kept on urging them 'not to be hasty'. Kili sat there, trying to imitate his uncle and looking as majestic as a dwarf covered in mud can look. Finally Fili realised that Treebeard thought they were serious. Cautiously he tapped on the Ents leg. Almost as if he knew what was happening, Treebeard lifted Fili to his ear so he could speak. When at last he got the message, the Ent began to laugh. Kili looked up, and Treebeard agreed to fight, then he smiled at Fili, - who smiled back.

Thorin gasped, the tales were true! He had finally figured out whose tracks he was following - Ents. He was hiding behind some trees, normal ones thankfully, and saw them. There were around ten of them in the clearing in front of him, swaying, and talking? Urgently he pushed forward, and in his urgency, tripped on a twig and fell face first into the bushes. Suddenly he noticed that all the ents stopped, and he could hear rustling in the bushes around him. He laid as still as possible, barely breathing, when two sticks flew through the bushes and landed just behind him. The rustling was getting louder, when suddenly two brown, screaming animals landed on top of him and began to poke him.

Thorin sighed, why were his nephews always so intent on frightening him?


End file.
